Dawn Dancing of the Dead
by AsiaCFutureWriter
Summary: The story of funny stuff and scary stuff too. You've been warned. Don't wet your pants.


Title: Dawn Dancing of the Dead  
Author: Asia Covington

Chapter One

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Kelly. She was looking at her friend for Brianna was staring at a strange object in the corner of her eye. "What are you looking at?" "Kelly, don't move. There's a bug right by your head. I really and I mean a really huge bug," said Brianna. She took out the magazine she had and hit the huge bug off the girl's head and there was green bug juice everywhere. Kelly and Brianna screamed. Then......Kelly woke up. It was a dream. A very scary dream.  
Kelly jumped up when she looked at her clock. It was 5 a.m. She had to meet her friends at the airport in less than two hours. She got up and took a quick shower, when she got out she hit her head on the bathroom counter. "Oww! What the hell!" she rubbed her head where she got hit. She started walking again and she slipped and fell and hit the back of her head against the hard bathroom floor. "Oww! Does everything hate me today?" she went in her living room where she saw a guy. It looked like her brother, Kevin. She kept walking to her bedroom. As she got dressed she found that all of her clothes recked! She didn't care, she would just put on perfume.  
When she was finished she got all of her packed bags and left her house. Her friends were already outside waiting for her. "How long have you guys been out here?" she asked. Brianna said, "For...forever. What took you so long? We been out here for three hours." "And you didn't bother to ring the doorbell or knock on the door?" Bryan said, "No, why would we do something that stupid? It was pointless. We like waiting outside for you, our master." "Okay, that's nice." she put her bags in the trunk and sat next to Jeffery in the backseat of the Ford Explorer. Of course Jeffery was flirting with Kelly, he had the biggest crush on her. "Jeff, can you get out my face." "Why?" "'Cause it's rude how you're all in my face like that." he backed up away from her face.  
The four friends made it to airport at the right time. They boarded the plane and they were flying in the air. They didn't notice the strange people on the plane. Then this crazy guy got up and ran and said, "The plane's gonna blow! The plane's gonna blow!" another guy named Tod said, "Sit down Alex." another guy named Carter said, "Alex, just shut the hell up and sit down." Carter grabbed Alex and sat him down and put tape around his arms and legs and over his mouth.   
The pilot said over the intercom, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Soul Plane. I am your pilot Snoop Doggy Dogg. Please keep your asses in the sits during our flight to the beautiful abandoned island Skull Paradise. My co-pilot Method Man will be of service at the moment along with the beautiful Mo'nique. If you would like anything please push the button over your heads and a....." John Wiltherspoon interruppted, "Shut the hell up and drive the damn plane. I'm waiting to dance with some fine young girls." "Excuse me sir, don't talk to your pilot like that or you will be thrown off." said Method Man. "Thrown off!? You won't throw me off in mid-air." "Is that a bet?" asked Method Man cracking his knuckles. "Um...no, I was just umpatient I believe. Sorry." Method Man nodded. "That's better." he yelled to the pilot, "All clear."  
The plane ride was going smoothly. It was nice and quiet except from the loud swearing rap music from the pilot's room. "Hope we get there in time to eat," said Bryan, "I'm starving." "Bryan, push the button and ask if you can get something to eat." said Kelly. Bryan pushed the button and a black female a little bit overweight came at his service. Her name tag said the name, Mo'nique. "May I help you sir?" "Yeah can I get some chips or candy or something to eat, I'm starving." "Sure, I'll be back, baby." Almost an hour passed and they were almost to the island and Bryan never got his food. "Where is she?" he pushed the button again and she came back. "Excuse me, where's my food I asked for." "I know you don't expect me to get it. You must be crazy or something." "But, that's your job, you have to get me my food." Bryan demanded, "I want my food now!" "Who you think you yellin' at? On the Soul Plane you get your own food. Now if want something, get your scrawny behind up and go get it. I'm not your slave, sir." "Well, why didn't you tell me?" "You didn't ask. The food is in the back. Do you need help finding it?" "No, I think I can manage. Thanks." "Yeah whatever."  
Bryan spent about 20 minutes back there trying to figure out something to eat. He grabbed a bag of Doritos. Brianna said, "Bryan, what took you so long?" "I had to find something to eat. They got a whole bunch of food back there. Soul food, collard greens, yams, fish, steak, even hot sauce. It's like a buffet back there." Jeffery said, "And all you got was Doritos?" "Yeah."   
The flight ended and they all headed of the plane and into their luxurious hotel. It was night time so they all went to sleep.


End file.
